


Samson's Surprise

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Cullen/Quizzy One-off Stories (Chaptered and One-Shots) [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is captured by Samson, and Kendra races off to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samson's Surprise

Racing through the labyrinth of corridors, Kendra follows the sounds of her beloved screams. Her heart rips apart with each tortured yell. She prays she can get there in time.

Throwing the door open, Kendra charges through, stopping suddenly when she sees Cullen tied up at the opposite end of the room. Burns and small dagger wounds are peppered on his bare torso, his face contorted in pain. Standing in front of him is Samson, a look of pure joy spreads across his face.

“I was hoping it would be you that came to his rescue.” Samson chuckled as though he were about to offer Kendra a cup of tea. Instead he holds out a vial, the sight of which chills her to the bone. “Good, so you know what this is. Do you know what I can make you do with it?”

Kendra backs up, shaking her head. “No, please,” she whispers as Samson channels his Templar abilities into the vial, tainted by his use of red lyrium. Gasping, Kendra watches her arms stretch out in front of her, of their own accord. Ice swirls around her hands and shoots out at Cullen.

Screaming as ice covers his arms, tears stream down Cullen’s face. “Stop, please! I will do anything you want, just let her go.”

Samson stops Kendra’s casting, and thinks it over. “No, I’m having fun… though all good things must eventually come to an end.”

Kendra feels herself freeze, tears rapidly rolling down her cheeks. Samson moves to stand in front of her, and presses his lips against her. Behind him, she hears Cullen screaming for him to stop, his begging and pleading tearing her apart inside.

Arcane magic pools in her hands. Kendra tries to stop it, shaking with the effort to force herself to stop casting. A cage appears around Cullen, slowly closing in on him. “I love you.” Cullen calls out to her before the spell starts to crush him. His agonizing screams turn blood curdling, ceasing when the spell fades.

Kendra stares at the body that had once been the love of her life, hanging limply on the wall. She tries to move, to run toward it, but she cannot. Samson grins at her, his expression pure evil. Her hands push against her chest, and she feels a burning pain rip through her before the blackness swallows her whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I never read anything where Samson gets her phylactery, and it made me wonder why no one else did this. There are a lot of Mage Inquisitor stories. Also this is my last Cullen/Inquisitor pairing.


End file.
